1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a minnow pickup device and, more particularly, to an apparatus for grasping a minnow and holding it while a hook is inserted therethrough, the apparatus comprising an exterior member in a generally inverted U-shaped configuration with a resilient central upper portion and with an interior component formed as a closed cell resilient foam within the exterior member except adjacent its lower free ends to thereby assist in holding the minnow and returning the lower free ends to an open orientation after hooking a minnow.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many types of devices are used today to assist fishermen. One such type of device includes apparatus for grasping live minnows while a hook is inserted through the minnow. Most fishermen simply hold a minnow in their fingers while hooking them. They do not bother to use devices. That is because there is no convenient and inexpensive device known today to effect the various intended results.
The intended results include the convenient grasping of the minnow sufficiently firmly to preclude its wigging or otherwise moving during the hooking operation. Such grasping should also be sufficiently gentle to preclude crushing. Further, the fingers of the fisherman should not contact the minnow, otherwise the scent of the user will be transferred to the fish rendering it less effective as bait. Such transfer of scent, in turn, reduces the probability of catching fish with the minnow as bait. If the fisherman's fingers accidentally touch the holding portion of the device, it may be necessary to wash it with a baking soda and water solution to remove any scent.
In addition, known devices are not sufficiently durable or convenient. Known devices are easily broken under normal usage at a fishing site and can sink if dropped, undesirable characteristics. Further, such devices require excessive manual dexterity which renders them useless for ice fishing where gloves are normally worn for warmth. Lastly, if minnow holding devices require less manual dexterity, they will be used more and the chances of catching fish will be thereby increased.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for use in grasping or holding minnows or other objects. By way of example, consider U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,883,783 to Del Matter; 2,929,166 to Sneide; 3,581,424 to Bloom; 3,862,407 to Martyn; 4,771,564 to Whitley; and 5,054,226, to Hart.
More specifically, the patent to Del Matter relates to a dipping and holding device having a foraminous receptacle with an open top. A pair of gripping elements are formed of resilient compressible material mounted in the receptacle. One of said elements is stationary and the other is laterally movable into and out of edgewise engagement with the stationary element.
The patent to Sneide relates to a pair of tongs for handling fishing worms, comprising handle portions sufficiently broad to be adapted to be closed on one side while the other side remains open and elongated jaws. The jaws are inwardly concave in their short dimension.
The patent to Bloom relates to a spring clamp which includes a pair of padded jaws at one end of a pair of levers, one of which is pivotable about a fulcrum link that is rigidly attached to the other lever, and the opposite end of the levers having a compression coil spring therebetween for normally urging the jaws into engagement with each other. A line guide is attached to one lever and projects into the space between the levers adjacent the spring.
The patent to Martyn relates to a fish bait holder which has a pair of substantially identical ring like devices adapted to be worn on the thumb and index finger of an individual's hand with each ring supporting a rectangular platform extending outwardly from the ring normal to the plane of the ring in a manner to rest on the surface of the fingertip. Having the ring thereon such that a worm or the like may be gripped between the platforms to hold the same. Further, each of the rings is adjustable as to the size of the ring opening to permit proper fitting on fingers having different diameters.
The patent to Whitley relates to apparatus for applying a fish attracting fluid to fishing tackle is disclosed. The apparatus includes a box having an upper portion with an opening including an upper segment of resilient, absorbent material attached therein.
Lastly, the patent Hart relates to a device for securing and holding live bait while it is applied to a fish hook. The bait holder is comprised of two sets of opposed slender fingers which mesh together without harm or injury to the bait. The fingers are curved to present concave surfaces towards the opposed set to center and position the bait for complete access to all portions of the bait for hook applying purposes.
No known fishing device including that of the prior art provides the benefits of the present inventions in such on efficient, convenient, economical manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device adapted for holding an object comprising, in combination, an exterior component shaped in an inverted generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration, the exterior component having a resilient upper portion and a lower portion formed of legs and terminating in parallel lines, the legs being movable, upon the application of pressure, to a holding orientation with the parallel lines spaced a distance to preclude the passage of a minnow therethrough and, upon the release of the pressure, the legs move to a release orientation with the parallel lines spaced a distance to allow the passage of an object therethrough; and a resilient interior component with an upper end adjacent to the upper portion and a lower end adjacent to a location above the parallel lines for thereby assisting in the return of the parallel lines to the release orientation after grasping an object in the space between the short legs and the lower end of the interior component.
It is a further object of the invention is to maximize the convenience and durability of minnow holding devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to grasp minnows securely but gently while they are being hooked.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase the efficiency of fishing by not contacting the bait with human hands for the transfer of human scent to the bait.
These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.